Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (4.Fatality!) primera parte
Y ya que estamos todos inspirados con esto del fan fiction (¡lo que se puede lograr con un poco de motivación!), pues me uno al movimiento para que no se pierda el incentivo. El capítulo anterior fue dedicado a un personaje secundario muy conocido: el fallecido compañero de Sonya. Quise plantear una teoría respecto de su muerte y, de paso, dar una posible explicación al ojo infra rojo de Kano Esta vez, traigo una historia dividida en dos episodios. El primero funciona como una especie de prólogo y el segundo, el desenlace. Lo más probable es que algunos sabrán de quién se trata, pero bueno... en esfuerzo no me quedo. Veremos si me sigue llendo bien como hasta ahora. Espero no defraudarlos... 'MK: BATTLEMODE CAPITULO CUATRO- Fatality! (primera parte) ' Mortal Kombat. Dicen los antiguos que es mucho más que un simple torneo, una batalla a muerte de la que depende la misma realidad. Para mí, solo es una terrible maldición que condenó nuestra existencia. Para siempre. Pero esta historia apenas habla de lo que fue mi vida, y tampoco habla del torneo. La verdad habla de un notable guerrero, sobresaliente del resto, que vivió únicamente para alcanzar la perfección. Día tras día vivía obsesionado tratando de encontrar la forma de ser invencible, buscando la forma de ser temido por sus adversarios. Yo solo me limitaba a observarlo en silencio y trataba difícilmente de imitar sus movimientos. Era complicado seguirle el ritmo. A duras penas lanzaba golpes al aire y pateaba invisibles enemigos intentando igualarlo en vano, pero a veces tenía la impresión de que sentía mi presencia y notaba mis esfuerzos sin percatarme. Y entonces supe que estaba orgulloso de mí. Nunca entendí que era lo que lo motivaba. Nunca lo sabré. Sin embargo, su extremada dedicación también llamó la atención de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Adversarios o potenciales discípulos, todos se atrevían a comprobar su talento y todos ellos cayeron ante su envidiable técnica. Aún así, para él no era suficiente. Quería más, realmente buscaba infundir miedo en sus rivales. Fue esta desquiciada obsesión lo que lo llevó a reclutarse en una extraña secta de obscuros guerreros. Tal vez aquí alcanzaría ese nivel de perfección que tanto anhelaba. Desde ese día, nuestra vida cambió radicalmente. Ya no lo veíamos tan seguido. Incluso llegó a perderse días completos. Nunca quiso contarnos sobre sus acciones, aunque yo lo descubriría tiempo después. Estábamos preocupados y las discusiones se volvieron pan de cada día. La desconfianza poco a poco se apropió de nuestras vidas y nos consumía lentamente. Aún así, tras cada regreso siempre encontraba ropa limpia y comida, techo y abrigo. Y antes de salir, se detenía unos segundos y se cuestionaba hacía dónde lo llevaba esta locura, pero su ambición podía más. Y se marchaba. No hubo forma de cambiar su parecer y nuestra vida continuaba volviéndose complicada. Mientras tanto, el guerrero continuaba en su afán, y pronto capturó la atención de sus superiores. Y con cada misión que terminaba con éxito, más se distanciaba de nosotros. Yo era un impotente testigo de su alejamiento, limitándome a observar como aquella secta fomentaba los obscuros deseos del notable guerrero. Mientras, nuestra vida empeoraba hacia un punto crítico. Su sed de insana perfección pronto revelaría el verdadero costo que debía pagar: de la nada, un obscuro desconocido oculto en su túnica se acercaba amenazante nuestro hogar, escoltado por otras tres figuras de delgada silueta, también cubiertas. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de inmediato supimos que estábamos en grave peligro y presurosos nos alistamos para salir a buscar refugio, antes de que los malignos entrasen. Fue inútil. Antes de llegar a la puerta trasera, ellos ya estaban entrando, mientras nosotros nos detuvimos de golpe. Cuando entró el último de los malignos, levantó su brazo y nos señaló. Esa fue nuestra sentencia. Fue cuando los otros tres se descubrieron y nos atacaron. … (Matanza). … No hubo discursos ni razones, sólo un terrible dolor al inicio y después…nada. Tendidos, desangrados, inertes, miradas perdidas en rostros desfigurados por el pánico, nosotros pagamos el verdadero costo de tanta perfección. Al principio veía desesperadamente cómo me alejaba de mi cuerpo, atraído por una desconocida fuerza hacia el infinito. No era capaz de aferrarme a nada, traba de gritar en vano intentando sujetarme de mis restos abandonados a su suerte. No hubo caso, no podía detenerme. Los malignos se marcharon hace rato, no sé, ya no tengo noción del tiempo. Lo último que alcancé a ver antes de abandonar lo que fue mi hogar en vida, fue al notable guerrero entrar desesperado y detenerse incrédulo ante macabro hallazgo. Poseído por los nervios, por la ira, lentamente levanta sus temblorosos brazos y sujeta su cabeza aterrado, cayendo pesadamente de rodillas. Dolor, ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los desgarradores gritos se escuchaban desde muy lejos y asustaban más que el filo quirúrgico de una katana. Desde ese día, aquel notable guerrero fue obligado a vivir consumido por la locura. Desde ese día, el dolor se convirtió en rabia. La rabia, en PODER. Ya no se trata de alcanzar perfección. Ahora, es personal. Y bueno, eso sería para empezar. Como se acostumbra, atento a críticas constructivas y comentarios. Veamos si se manienen las buenas opiniones de parte del respetable. Pronto la segunda parte final. May the Elder Gods watch over all of you. Postdata:Scorps89, tú ya leíste este capítulo. Por favor,no hagas spoilers, Te lo agradezco de antemano. Categoría:Entradas